Say i love you
by Hotaru BlUe
Summary: Usaha Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke mengatakan cinta. Sasunaru. Oneshot.


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Say i love you©Hotarublue

Sasunaru fanfiction.

.

Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa dihantui. Dihantui makhluk pirang cerewet bermata biru yang berstatus kekasihnya.

Walau baru tiga bulan yang lalu mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Sasuke! Ayo katakan!" Si pirang berteriak menuntut dengan tangan dan kaki menempel di tubuh si raven. Sudah seperti koala. Sasuke benar-benar gerah, mulai sekarang koala dan Sasuke sudah jadi musuh berkat Naruto.

"Ne ne teme tteba..." sang Namikaze mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya.

Sasuke iritasi. Di atap sekolah bukan cuma ada dirinya, gengnya juga ada di sini. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli keselamatan telinganya karena rengekan Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi. Berhenti merusak gendang telingaku." Nada Sasuke sudah setajam silet tapi Naruto sudah kebal. Well dia berjuang mendapatkan Sasuke tidak sebentar dan tidak mudah. Anggap saja suara Sasuke sangat sexy. Mereka juga berteman sejak kecil.

Naruto menurunkan kakinya tapi mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak bilang 'suka', aku tidak akan berhenti." Katanya serius. Si pirang sudah gatal ingin kekasihnya yang tampan tapi kejam ini untuk mengatakan cinta padanya. Kalau perlu direkam dan disiarkan diseluruh dunia. Biar para fans Sasuke langsung lenyap. Hufft seorang Namikaze Naruto kalau sudah niat tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap papan tulis dan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas dengan malas. Dia bosan dan tidak suka pelajaran geografi. Dia lebih suka memandang ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke arah lapangan di mana kelas 3-1 sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraga. Naruto menatap kekasihnya.

Sasuke sedang menggiring bola dan berhasil memasukannya dengan mudah ke gawang. Para gadis berteriak bising membuat guru olahraga mereka menghela napas, hal seperti ini sudah biasa kalau ada seorang Uchiha.

"Wow hebat juga kau Sasuke." Neji berkomentar datar dengan tangan bersidekap dada. Dia salah satu anggota geng sang Uchiha alias sahabat Sasuke.

"Kau mengejekku? Kalau perlawanan lawannya lesu seperti kalian, anak kecil juga bisa menggelinding masuk ke gawang dengan mudah."

"Mulutmu itu bisa dipasang filter tidak? Duh,"

"Uchiha-kun." Salah seorang gadis dari kerumunan di pinggir lapangan memanggil membuat Sasuke menoleh. Gadis itu mendekat, sang Uchiha segera memberi deathglare-nya tapi malah semakin banyak yang mengerubunginya. Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mencuri-curi kesempatan mengelap keringat di dahi si raven pakai handuk.

"Heh... berani juga gadis-gadis itu. Dia tidak tau kalau seorang rubah bisa saja mengamuk melihatnya." seru Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di dekat Neji. Tangan kanannya di pinggang dengan ekspresi malas.

"Semoga saja Naruto tidak melihatnya." Balas sang Hyuuga.

Shikamaru menunjuk ke lantai tiga sebelah barat. "Sepertinya dia sudah melihatnya." Serunya pada sang sahabat.

Neji segera mengikuti telunjuk Shikamaru dan menemukan aura gelap yang menembus jendela. Oh sepertinya Sasuke dalam masalah.

"Sepertinya mengasikkan."

Shikamaru dan Neji menoleh ke asal suara. Ada guru Sejarah Jepang yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka. "Itachi-Sensei." Ucap dua dari mereka bebarengan.

"Jadi murid SMA memang menyenangkan ya... apalagi populer seperti Sasuke. Aku iri." Tidak ada nada iri dari kata-katanya. Shikamaru dan Neji sweatdrop. Iri dari mana kalau banyak wanita yang memuja guru tampan mereka ini. Lihat saja di belakangnya banyak siswi yang dengan sengaja memotret Itachi dan berteriak 'kyaaa-kyaaa' seperti maniak.

"Cepatlah ganti baju! Jam P.E. sudah hampir habis."

"Hai."

Uchiha memang magnet untuk kaum hawa-hawa yang ada di dunia. Hawa romantis dari fans dan hawa mencekam dari pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

KRAK

Bunyi patahan pensil mekanik di sampingnya membuat Kiba menoleh. Dia bisa melihat sahabat pirangnya sedang berkomat-kamit dengan aura kelam yang menguar di sampingnya. Si penyuka anjing sweatdrop. 'Pasti karena fans pacarnya lagi.' Batinnya.

BLETAK

"Ittai." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja disinggahi penghapus papan tulis. Mata birunya melirik Kurenai-Sensei di depan sana. Si pirang melengos.

" .TO." Mata sang Sensei berkilat tajam. "KERJAKAN SOAL DI DEPAN, SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MEMUKUL BOKONG GENDUTMU ITU."

"Bokongku sexy Sensei." Si pirang Namikaze berdiri dan malah berpose sexy bak model amatir tahun medusa.

Para teman sekelas terkikik geli hampir terjengkang dari duduknya. Sementara Kiba menutupi wajahnya dengan buku geografinya. Merasa malu sendiri punya sahabat langka seperti Naruto.

'Musibah.'

"KUSO-GAKI."

Kurenai-Sensei sedang sensitif karena ditinggal pacarnya dinas berbulan-bulan, dan Naruto akan selalu menjadi pelampiasan nomor satu. Bocah keciprit itu. Itu bahasa apa author?

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto kalau sedang kesal tidak akan diam saja. Dia akan semakin cerewet pada si raven. Sasuke maklum. Terpaksa.

Seperti sekarang. Saat ini jam istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasa para geng Sasuke dan Naruto akan berkumpul di atap saat semua sudah membawa makan siang masing-masing. Sasunaru memojokkan diri dan Naruto akan mulai menyumpali telinga Sasuke dengan gerutuannya. Padahal dulu kekasihnya ini tidak terlalu peduli, tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi sensitif. Mungkin karena adik kelas tahun ini semua agresif ya.

"Wahahahaha benarkah itu terjadi?" Sai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar cerita Kiba tentang tingkah konyol Naruto.

Si penyuka anjing mengunyah roti sobanya dengan pelan. Takut tersedak karena reaksi Sai selalu berlebihan membuatnya kadang kaget. "Aku sudah bosan melihatnya begitu. Mungkin kotak tertawaku sudah habis."

"Mau beli padaku. 5000¥." Sai memperlihatkan lima jarinya di depan wajah sahabat kental Naruto itu.

"Lebih baik aku tidak tertawa."

Sai pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. "Ehhh sou na no?"

"Lihat! Sasuke yang tidak pernah tertawa saja masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Kau yang lihat, puppy. Lihat Sasuke tuh!" Shikamaru menginterupsi percakapan duo penggosip itu.

Kiba menoleh, melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum pada Naruto yang merangkul erat dirinya sambil mengoceh dengan mulut penuh. Sesekali tangan putihnya membersihkan remah roti di bibir si pirang.

"Hmm... kadang aku heran. Sasuke itu terlihat sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi saat Naruto memintanya mengatakan cinta sekali saja dia tidak mau."

"Mungkin dia malu."

"Memang dia punya urat malu?" Kali ini Neji ikut percakapan. "Mulutnya itu tidak punya malu." Tambahnya dengan dengusan.

"Kan Sasuke bisa mengatakannya saat mereka hanya berdua. Saat olahraga ranjang misalnya."

Kiba menatap Sai intens. "Duh pikiranmu Sai... kadang ada benarnya hihihi." Katanya lalu tertawa.

"Ini berkat dirimu Kiba, hahaha."

"Yey!"

Kiba dan Sai melakukan tos. Mereka berdua selalu setuju kalau soal sesuatu yang mesum dan berbau gosip panas. Shikamaru dan Neji menggeleng. Mereka terlihat belum terkontaminasi tingkah absurd dua anggotanya itu.

"Sasuke ayo bilang sekarang." Sedangkan Naruto masih belum menyerah meminta kata cinta dari sang Uchiha yang punya ego ketinggian itu. Cih.

"Tidak."

"Bilang 'suki'."

"Tidak mau dobe."

"TEME!"

"Hn."

Si pirang menghela napas dan mulai merebahkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya. "Say i love you, Suke." Lirihnya.

Sasuke mendengar tapi hanya diam. Sejauh mana Naruto akan berusaha membuatnya bilang cinta. Tidak semudah itu sang Uchiha mau mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Adik kelas benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku ingin meledakkan mereka satu persatu." Naruto memukuli pintu loker Sasuke yang penuh dengan surat cinta dari murid baru tahun ini.

"Sudahlah. Nanti malah tanganmu yang sakit." Sasuke selesai memakai sepatu indoor-nya dan segera menarik tangan Naruto. "Kita bersihkan surat itu nanti." Katanya.

Si pirang cemberut. Mood paginya rusak dan kepalanya jadi sakit, tapi hatinya menghangat karena Sasuke menggandeng tangannya erat, tidak peduli para murid lain yang melihat mereka. Hanya dengan begini saja Naruto sudah bahagia.

BRUK

"Aw teme! Jangan berhenti mendadak dong!" Naruto mengusap dahinya. Merasa tidak direspon dengan baik oleh kekasihnya. Si pirang mendongak dan menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

DEG

Wanita ini...

"Karin. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wanita berambut merah yang tadi sibuk melihat mading langsung menoleh. "Ah, Sasuke." Pekiknya berjalan mendekat.

Naruto merasa genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya semakin longgar lalu terlepas begitu saja. Bibir si pirang langsung tertekuk.

Wanita bernama Karin itu melompat memeluk Sasuke. "Aku kangen sekali padamu." katanya tidak peduli pandangan heran semua yang melihat.

Bola mata safir itu membola melihat kekasihnya diam saja ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya. Apa dia tidak keberatan dipeluk orang lain selain dirinya?

Naruto shock sesaat dengan mata mengerjap.

"Sasuke, dia siapa?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

Sang Uchiha segera menoleh pada kekasihnya dan melepaskan pelukan Karin darinya. "Kau ingat 'kan dulu saat kenaikan kelas 3 SMP aku pernah ke New York selama setahun ikut Ayah. Dia ini-"

"Aku mantan Sasuke." Karin mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Si pirang menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku dulu juga pernah tinggal di Jepang. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Kurasa... tidak." Jawab Naruto agak canggung.

"Oh kau sahabat yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan!"

"Karin." Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya tapi sang gadis berkaca mata hanya meringis saja.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kangen dengan mantanmu ini, Sasuke?"

"Mantan?" Naruto bergumam dengan raut lesu.

Sasuke berdehem. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlihat gloomy dan menghindari tatapan sang Namikaze yang menghujam.

"Aku akan menjadi murid di sini selama setahun."

"Pertukaran pelajar?"

"Yup."

"Hn."

"Kau masih saja dingin dan irit bicara ya."

Naruto merasa dia tidak bisa masuk dalam percakapan Sasuke dan Karin. Dari semua mantan Sasuke, si pirang tidak pernah tau Karin. Yang Naruto tahu. Dia membenci gadis berambut merah ini. Sangat.

Si pirang jadi mual 'kan? Semua wanita yang mendekati kekasihnya memang membuat Naruto muak.

.

.

.

Semenjak ada Karin yang mengekori Sasuke ke mana-mana, privasi Naruto di dekat kekasihnya semakin berkurang. Ciuman singkat mereka, cuddling, bahkan saat waktu makan siangpun ada Karin di sana yang tiba-tiba masuk seenaknya di geng mereka membuat Naruto susah menempel pada si raven.

'Menyebalkan.'

Kesabaran Naruto sudah di ujung jari tengahnya. Diamnya Sasuke membuatnya geram. Dia ingin balas dendam. Kalau Sasuke saja bisa membolak-balik hatinya sesuka hati, Naruto juga bisa melakukannya. Tapi sekarang si pirang mau marah dulu pada Sasuke. Pada kekasihnya yang tidak peka.

Jam istirahat pertama si pirang langsung melesat ke kelas Sasuke sebelum ada wanita berambut merah perusak suasana.

"Sasuke, nanti pulang sekolah temani aku membeli buku." Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada memaksa. Seminggu sudah dia bersabar dan tidak bisa pulang bersama Sasuke cuma karena gadis menyebalkan bernama Karin yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk OSIS dan ingin itu sebagai siswi tamu. Dasar jailangkung cabe. Naruto memaki dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya lama lalu menghela napas. "Tidak bisa Naru. Aku ada rapat OSIS."

Si pirang mengebrak meja milik si raven. Tidak peduli teman sekelas Sasuke menatapnya heran. Naruto jarang marah besar. Biasanya hanya ngambek sebentar. Ngambek ayam ada tidak?

"KAU HANYA INGIN BERDUAAN DENGAN MANTANMU ITU 'KAN?" si pirang berteriak marah.

"Bukan-"

"TERSERAH!" Sang Namikaze keluar kelas Sasuke dengan emosi.

Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai yang sekelas dengan Sasuke melihat kepergian si pirang lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

Shikamaru membuang napas berat. "A-ah~ KASIHAN sekali Naruto. Dapat PACAR yang tidak PEKA, tidak PENGERTIAN, berhati BATU." katanya sengaja dengan volume maksimal dan beberapa penekanan. Seolah menghujam dada Sasuke dengan panah tak terlihat. JLEB. Sakit.

Neji mengangkat kakinya di atas meja. "Naruto yang MALANG. Seharusnya dia cari PACAR BARU saja kalau pacarnya sebegitu TIDAK BERGUNAnya." katanya menambahi panah yang Shikamaru tembakkan. JLEB. Kepala Sasuke berdenyut sakit.

Sai tersenyum melirik Sasuke. "Ehhh jangan begitu dong... Naruto yang MANIS masih punya Gaara-Senpai dan Itachi-Sensei yang siap MENANGKAPNYA kalau dia sampai TERJATUH." Katanya sengaja mengipasi bara api yang ada.

Mereka bertiga menyeringai saat Sasuke pergi begitu saja dari kelas.

"Setinggi apa sih pride seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Setinggi pantat ayam."

"Bwahahaha."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melewati koridor yang ramai dengan sikap dingin seperti biasa. Saat dia sampai di kelas 3-5, tidak ada Naruto di sana. Tapi mata onyx-nya bisa melihat Kiba yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda berambut bob dengan alis setebal kumis kepala sekolah. Sang Uchiha mendekat.

"Kiba!"

Kiba menoleh, lalu sesaat kemudian mendengus. "Apa?" Jawabnya sengak. "Kalau kau mencari Naruto, dia sudah pulang. Katanya perutnya sakit." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada judes.

"Sakit?"

"Sakit hati sebenarnya." Gumam si pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Temannya yang beralis tebal langsung merespon. "Eh, apa Naruto-kun putus dari Sasuke?" tanyanya antusias, tidak menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang siap mencabik.

"Kami belum putus." Desis si bungsu Uchiha. Kiba hanya berdecak lidah melihat Sasuke seenaknya menendang kursi di sampingnya sampai terpental lalu dengan seenaknya pergi, tapi menendang pintu kelas sebagai salam perpisahan. Tidak peduli properti sekolah akan rusak. Jika iya, Sasuke bisa minta sang Kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap. Emailnya untuk Naruto tidak dibalas. Jadi si raven memutuskan untuk ke rumah kekasihnya itu setelah rapat OSIS dan setelah menghindari Karin tadi. Pemberitahuan stasiun berikutnya sudah diberitahukan, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kereta. Saat pintu kereta terbuka si raven segera keluar.

Rumah Naruto terlihat sepi. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibunya masih bekerja. Sasuke membuka gerbang depan yang tidak terkunci dan menekal bel rumah kekasihnya.

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan penampilan Naruto yang acak-acakan.

"Dobe."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Untuk melihat kekasihku yang cemburuan."

Wajah meremehkan diperlihatkan si pirang. "Oh keajaiban kau ingat kalau punya seorang kekasih."

"Kau tidak ingin aku masuk?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Masuk." Ucap si pirang akhirnya.

"Paman dan Bibi belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi karena Naruto berjalan cepat seperti dikejar anjing. Sasuke 'kan bukan anjing, dia singa.

"Mereka sedang mengunjungi Tsunade Baa-chan." Jawab si pirang singkat menaiki tangga.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar Naruto seperti biasa. Kamar si pirang hari ini lumayan senggang. Biasanya tidak ada tempat untuk duduk. Sasuke sudah lama sih tidak ke sini.

"Duduk saja. Aku ambil minum dulu." Naruto sengaja tidak menatap Sasuke dan melengos begitu saja. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukan yang beberapa hari ini tidak bisa si raven berikan.

"Kau marahkan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah dia tau jawabannya dan apa sebabnya.

"Masih bertanya?" sang Namikaze mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu walau sebenarnya hatinya tidak rela. Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya. Tiba-tiba air mata Naruto mengalir. "Ini tidak adil. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya di saat seperti ini."

Menepuk punggung kekasihnya dengan pelan, Sasuke tahu dia tidak adil mengatakan cinta di saat Naruto ingin marah dan menjauhinya. "Aku minta maaf oke." si raven benar-benar merendahkan apapun miliknya untuk menjaga Naruto tetap dekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau Karin mantanmu."

"Karena dia juga mantan Gaara dan Gaara mantanmu."

"Kau menyebalkan teme." Naruto tambah mewek.

Saduke menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau semakin mencintaiku." Katanya narsis.

"Uh brengsek."

Sasuke menjilati wajah penuh air mata itu. "Manis."

"Bohong." Naruto merasa pipinya basah karena ludah kekasihnya. "Air mata itu asin."

"Karena kau menangis untukku jadi rasanya manis sekali."

"Hahaha rayuanmu lumayan... mengerikan."

"Boleh aku minta jatahku?"

"Hn." Si raven menganggap ini jawaban iya dari kekasih pirangnya.

"Aku suka jawaban itu."

Sasuke segera melepas kaos yang dikenakan Naruto lalu menindih kekasihnya di ranjang si pirang.

"Janji tidak boleh dekat-dekat Karin ya." Tuntut sang Namikaze dan mendapat ciuman panjang dari sang seme. Malam ini hanya ada desahan Naruto.

Ponsel Naruto berkedip-kedip. Ada beberapa email masuk sekaligus. Dari teman-teman yang membantunya dan salah satunya dari Itachi yang mengabarkan bahwa urusan pemulangan Karin ke tempat asalnya sudah tuntas. Tinggal tunggu besok.

Itachi tidak akan menolak seseorang yang sedang mengandung keponakannya 'kan? Oh, dan sebenarnya Minato dan Kushina bukannya sedang ke rumah Tsunade, tapi mereka sedang makan malam dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk membicarakan pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Surprise untuk Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto menyeringai dalam dekapan erat Sasuke yang sibuk memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Mereka memang masih 3 bulan pacaran tapi mereka pernah menjadi sex friend dan Sasuke tidak pernah memakai kondom saat bercinta dengannya. Naruto baru tahu dua minggu yang lalu kalau dia hamil. Sekarang Sasuke tidak akan bisa lepas darinya.

Naruto berniat membuat Sasuke seumur hidup hanya mengatakan cinta padanya.

...

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun lebih dulu dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas. "I love you." Bisiknya sembari mencium leher Naruto yang penuh kissmark.

Si pirang melenguh dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke.

"Papa Papa Papa." Di depan pintu kamarnya sudah berisik.

Sasuke segera memungut baju tidurnya dan segera memakainya lalu membuka pintu. "Menma jangan berisik nanti Mamamu bangun."

"Napa Menma ada di kamal Menma? Menma mau Mama." Balita tiga tahun itu cemberut dengan pipi menggembung.

"Iya, iya. Tapi Mamamu butuh olahraga malam."

"Olahlaga malam?"

BUK

Lemparan bantal mengenai belakang kepala raven Sasuke.

"TEME! JANGAN JELASKAN YANG ANEH-ANEH PADA ANAKKU!"

"Ehee Mama bangun Papa."

"Hn. Ayo mandi bareng Papa, Mamamu sedang sakit pinggang."

"Kaliannn..."

Sasuke tersenyum, mengangkat Menma dalam gendongannya dan berbisik. Menma tersenyum dengan mata berbinar senang. Tangannya melambai pada Naruto.

"Mama mama otanjoubi omedetou."

Si pirang melongo, Dia terharu. Naruto teringat sesuatu dan melihat ponselnya yang semalam dimatikan oleh Sasuke. Saat ponselnya sudah menyala, banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan email masuk. "Kurasa mereka akan mengamuk nanti." Naruto mengingat teman-teman saat SMA dulu menhmgajaknya keluar semalam, tapi dia malah tergida rayuan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mendekati ranjang dengan Menma digendongannya. Menaruh Menma dalam pangkuan Naruto yang masih dibungkus selimut tebal. Si raven duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mencium pelipis si pirang. "Happy birthday and happy wedding anniversary. I love you."

.

.

.

.

End.

Hotaru.


End file.
